


If Only I'd Known

by arisu16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red mourns Peters death poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I'd Known

If only I’d known  
it was I who bore the curse,  
maybe you’d be alive.  
Maybe this wouldn’t hurt.  
I could wonder maybes all day long  
but the facts still would never change:  
I’d still be missing you  
consumed in my own guilt,  
you’d still be lying in my arms  
having died at my own hand.  
Our future, that  
had once seemed bright  
draining to the color of blood  
to match my deep red cloak.  
If only I’d known  
it was I who bore the curse,  
maybe you’d be alive.  
Maybe this wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
